The Click
by Shennya
Summary: AU. John es un estudiante de medicina que cree que su vida es todo lo que había deseado hasta que conoce a un arrogante, idiota, egoísta y -probablemente- psicópata joven que se llama... Sherlock Holmes. "—Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta: es un cráneo, obviamente. —Ya sé que es un… —Es mi amigo."
1. Chapter 1

**The Click**

_"Well, if you've found the right one _

_–the person that you click with– _

_it's the best thing in the world."_

Después de pasar navidad con sus padres, regresar a la universidad se sentía bastante bien, a pesar de todas las tareas y exámenes exhaustivos que sabía que le esperaban. Pero John Watson no era de las personas que se rendía fácilmente, sobre todo cuando quería algo realmente, y en ese momento nada era más deseable para él que estudiar medicina. Además, ya le faltaba sólo un año para terminar sus estudios, así que esforzarse un poco más no le haría nada mal. Se puso su mochila al hombro y arrastró sus dos maletas hasta llegar al Departamento de estudios Biomédicos. Se tardó un poco en llegar, ya que esa era una de las cedes más grandes de la universidad, debido a que había reunidos dos de sus áreas de estudio más importantes: las Ciencias Biomédicas y las Naturales, junto con las Matemáticas. Además estaban otros dos edificios no muy lejos de ahí que constituían el campus.

John se acercó a la secretaría para entregar sus documentos, además de las re—inscripciones y para pedir su llave del 'departamento' (como lo llamaban ahí, aunque más bien era una habitación amplia) donde iba a quedarse. A veces sucedía que reasignaban a los estudiantes, sobre todo después de vacaciones.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando se encontró a Sarah, una de sus compañeras. Aunque sólo había un grado de diferencia entre ellos, compartían muchas de sus materias, así es que la veía muy seguido. Muchas veces, antes de salir de vacaciones, se planteó la posibilidad de pedirle una cita, pero la oportunidad había pasado y no estaba seguro si ahora era el momento adecuado para ello. Sin embargo, cuando ella comenzó a hablarle de sus vacaciones y de cómo se divirtió esquiando en California, la conversación comenzó a parecerle un poco… tediosa. No sabía por qué, quizás era sólo que estaba cansado del viaje que había hecho o quizás era que nunca había tenido oportunidad de hablar otra cosa con ella que no fueran los exámenes o las tareas. Entonces ella tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello castaño y empezó a enrollarlo en su dedo, John sintió que iba marearse, así que decidió hacer algo para alejarse sin ser grosero.

—Umm… Sarah, de verdad lo siento, pero tengo que ir por mi llave, además estoy bastante cansado y quiero acostarme un rato… ¿Qué tal si hablamos después?

—¡Por supuesto! —Sonrió ella, tocando su hombro—. Pero, antes quería invitarte a una fiesta, va a ser en casa de un amigo… tú sabes, para festejar el regreso a clases… Es el sábado, ¿qué dices?

—Sí, claro… entonces supongo que te veo el sábado…

Ella se rió.

—No, nos vamos a ver antes… Compartimos varias clases.

—Ah, sí…

John se sintió un poco aliviado cuando la vio marcharse. Un poco más alegre, entró a las oficinas; esperaba llegar pronto a su habitación para dormir un rato y después salir a comer algo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Le preguntó la mujer detrás del escritorio, que se llamaba Janine, como ella misma se lo había hecho notar varias veces.

—John Watson.

—Oh, sí, aquí estás… tú departamento es el 221B —dijo, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, mientras le entregaba una llave. Sin embargo, mientras sus ojos observaban el monitor su expresión cambió repentinamente—. Parece que tienes mala suerte.

—¿Por qué? ¿A qué se refiere? —Preguntó John, teniendo un mal presentimiento. De pronto, recordó algo—. Un momento, ¿esta no es la habitación que se encuentra hasta al final del edificio en el segundo piso?

Janine asintió.

—Sí, la más alejada, lo sé. Pero es por tu compañero.

—¿Mi compañero, qué tiene que ver mi compañero en esto? Mike es…

La mujer negó con la cabeza, sin dejarlo terminar.

—No, te reasignaron no sólo de habitación sino de compañero. Se llama Sherlock Holmes y estudia Química.

—Pero esa carrera pertenece a otra área, creí que ellos tenían su propio campus —dijo John, cada vez más desconcertado.

—Sí, lo que sucede es que lo vetaron de ahí —informó ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Janine volvió a ver su computadora.

—'Mala conducta' dice aquí. Y si veo los reportes… no, creo que no son muy específicos. Bueno, se supone que no debería estar diciéndote esto, pero… en fin, me caes bien y creo que es mejor que estés preparado, ya que tú eres quien tiene que estar conviviendo con él.

A John cada vez le gustaba menos aquella situación, sin embargo, una parte de él tenía mucha curiosidad.

—Mmm… al parecer ha llamado a casi todo el mundo 'idiota', sus compañeros no lo soportan… uh, esta es buena, una vez le dijo al conserje que _podría hacer mejor su trabajo si no se fijara tanto en la falda de la decana. _Y creo que encontraron un mechero de bunsen, varias probetas y tubos de ensayo en su habitación que él había 'tomado prestados'… Creo que lo iban a expulsar, pero su hermano vino aquí y habló con el director.

—¿Y ese es mi compañero?

—Sí, lo siento.

—¿No puedo pedir un cambio?

—No ahora, tal vez a mitad del ciclo o hasta que se termine, antes de empezar las siguientes vacaciones.

Bien, al parecer estaba ligado a él durante varios meses. Pero, podría hacer que funcionara, estaría tan atareado estudiando que ni siquiera tendría tiempo de notar que alguien más estaba compartiendo su habitación. Sí, podía funcionar.

John estaba listo para ignorar a su compañero; lo pensó durante todo el camino hasta encontrar la habitación correcta y lo siguió pensando cuando abrió la puerta y vio la diminuta sala, el baño, llegó a la cocina y finalmente se acercó a la habitación. El problema fue que se olvidó de su plan de la 'ley de hielo' cuando vio la figura recostada en la cama que estaba junto a la ventana.

Y se sorprendió, porque él se lo había imaginado completamente diferente. Ni siquiera lo había visto completamente, ya que en ese momento estaba acostado de lado, dándole la espalda y todo lo que John podía ver era su bata azul y su cabello ondulado y oscuro. Se veía tan suave que John pensó, sólo unos segundos, en cómo se sentiría pasar sus dedos sobre él.

—Supongo que tú debes ser John Watson.

El joven no sólo se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Sherlock ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada, sino que su voz le había sonado tan… profunda.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Es evidente, ¿no? —dijo, irritado, como si el hecho de que John ignorara aquella información le resultara molesto.

—No… creo que no, por lo menos no para mí.

—Por supuesto, olvido que la mente de todos aquí no trabaja tan rápidamente como la mía.

John no tuvo tiempo de molestarse, estaba demasiado distraído por la voz de Sherlock, además el hecho de que se lo hubiera imaginado como un agresivo jugador de americano sólo lo confundía más ahora que lo estaba observando.

—La secretaria que me dio mi llave me informó sobre ti. Y ya que yo me aseguré de cerrar la puerta, la única persona que podía haber entrado eras tú. Además, dado que ella es una mujer que parece disfrutar hablando de los demás, supongo que te informó detalladamente todo mi historial y, a juzgar por la forma tan silenciosa en la que trataste de entrar y la inseguridad de tus pasos, supongo que no tenías planeado entablar una conversación conmigo. Así que ahora te estoy ahorrando la incómoda y estúpida charla de cortesía que tenías planeada hacer antes de ignorarme completamente. Nos estoy ahorrando tiempo, créeme. Tú no quieres hablar conmigo y a mi me molesta cualquier interacción humana, así que pasemos al silencio.

—Yo… es… —John se quedó de pie, sin saber qué contestar en ese momento. Por supuesto que estaba ofendido, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar. Definitivamente no esperaba nada como eso.

Sherlock se sentó en la cama y suspiró. John por fin pudo ver su rostro, sus ojos eran una mezcla de azul y verde, parecía que cambiaban de color dependiendo de la cantidad de luz que había en la habitación. Y sus pómulos. Entonces él se levantó y sacó de un cajón una laptop negra y volvió a acostarse en la cama. Y John se dio cuenta de que era alto.

Y entonces se acordó de lo que le había dicho y decidió que era momento de sentirse ofendido, a pesar de que su cabello ondulado se veía adorable porque la almohada lo había convertido en un completo desorden oscuro sobre su cabeza.

_¿Adorable? ¿_En verdad había aparecido esa palabra en sus pensamientos? John se sentía cada vez más molesto, pero ahora no estaba seguro si era por lo que él le había dicho, o por la repentina curiosidad que había despertado en él.

—Eres… un idiota —soltó, después de un rato. Por un momento creyó que otra palabra se iba a escapar de sus labios… algo así como un cumplido.

Sherlock sonrió.

—Te tardaste.

—¿En qué?

—En insultarme, nunca nadie se había tardado tanto. Sin embargo, fue divertido ver todas las expresiones que pasaron por tu rostro antes de que te decidieras a llamarme _idiota._

—Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado —gruñó John. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a desempacar todo con una agresividad exagerada. Ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba tan molesto. Ya sabía que él era insoportable y ya sabía que no le iba a agradar… Ahora Sherlock decía que podían ignorarse durante todo el ciclo escolar, ¿no era eso justo lo que él quería?

Sin embargo, el silencio absoluto comenzó a ser algo incómodo para John, sobre todo porque, muy a su pesar, la curiosidad por saber quién era Sherlock Holmes realmente lo estaba matando. Era realmente extraño, porque mientras acomodaba su ropa y sus cosas no podía evitar pensar que Sherlock estaba ahí tan cerca. Extrañamente, era muy consciente de su presencia a pesar de que él era bastante silencioso. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de sus dedos al hacer contacto con las teclas de su laptop o de su teléfono móvil. John se atrevió a echar un vistazo sobre su hombro y se dio cuenta que Sherlock tenía los ojos fijos en el monitor, de hecho, estaba tan concentrado que podía jurar que si se acercaba jamás lo notaría, pero no iba a arriesgarse. Además, ¿para qué querría acercarse a él?

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó John, viendo lo que parecía ser una mandíbula humana; retiró una sábana que estaba en el suelo y descubrió que era…

—Creí que habíamos acordado que lo mejor para nuestra relación era evitar la comunicación.

—No tenemos una relación. Apenas te conozco, no somos amigos…

—Nuestra no—relación, entonces —dijo Sherlock, arqueando las cejas hacia él al escuchar la efusividad en su voz.

—¿Por qué tienes esto contigo?

Sherlock no respondió, John frunció el ceño.

—Si no me contestas entonces voy a suponer que esto no es tuyo y me lo voy a quedar…

—Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta: es un cráneo, obviamente.

—Ya sé que es un…

—Es mi amigo.

—¿Qué?

—Le hablo cuando necesito pensar en voz alta —continuó Sherlock, impasible.

—¿Es de verdad?

—Por supuesto, me lo regaló Mycroft en mi cumpleaños. Se portó demasiado generoso aquel día.

John se mordió el labio, tratando de contenerse. Esas respuestas sólo le hacían sentir más curiosidad. Sin embargo, decidió que no era momento de hacer más preguntas, por el momento.

Sherlock extendió su mano y John tuvo que devolverle a su 'amigo'.

—¿Tienes amigos? Digo… aparte de… él.

—Ya te dije que no me gusta la interacción humana. Prefiero la soledad y el _silencio._

John resopló, pero decidió que era mejor quedarse callado. Además, le molestaba que en todo ese tiempo jamás lo hubiese volteado a ver, como si lo que estuviera haciendo en su computadora fuese más importante.

La noche sólo volvió todo peor, Sherlock no se había movido de la cama en todo el día y ahora, mientras John trataba de dormir… sin embargo, descubrió que no podía. Y sabía que tenía que descansar ya que al día siguiente tenía su primera clase.

—¡Sí! ¡Es Navidad! —Exclamó Sherlock saltando de la cama haciendo que John se sobresaltara.

—No, acaba de pasar… —le corrigió John, a pesar de que sabía que no se refería a eso.

Su compañero lo ignoró y se refugió en el cuarto de baño. Rápidamente salió completamente vestido, con un abrigo oscuro y una bufanda azul amarrada al cuello. A pesar de la oscuridad John pudo distinguir los guantes y la forma en que se sacudió el cabello y se subió el cuello del abrigo.

Y John no pudo evitar que una gran y estúpida sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, se alegró bastante que estuviera completamente oscuro. Sin embargo, muy pronto pasó su vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Adónde vas?

Sherlock estaba muy emocionado como para ignorarlo, como se suponía que debía hacer, así que se acercó a su cama y sonrió.

—¡De cacería! —Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Nuevamente John quedó sorprendido, hacía sólo unas horas estaba seguro que su compañero era algo más parecido a un robot que a un hombre y ahora se comportaba así… como si fuera un niño pequeño en un parque de diversiones.

—¿No vas a dormir? ¿Mañana no tienes clases?

—No y sí. Además, dormir ralentiza mi cerebro, así que no.

—¿Por lo menos comiste algo? No te he visto comer en todo el día.

—No tengo hambre, hay cosas mucho más emocionantes por hacer que… comer.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Adónde vas? —Trató de no sonar muy interesado, pero era inútil.

Sin embargo, como siempre, Sherlock lo ignoró y salió de la habitación.

John se removió en la cama, incómodo. Ahora la curiosidad lo consumía, estaba matándolo lentamente… Cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar en lo que podía estar haciendo Sherlock. _¿De cacería? _¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Iba a ver a alguien? ¿Y qué le importaba si así era?

El joven se cubrió el rostro con la almohada y trató de no gritar de frustración. Pero si eso era lo que él quería, quería estar alejado de Sherlock… Además, probablemente involucrarse en sus asuntos sólo le generaría problemas, tal vez esa noche iba a hacer algo que provocaría su expulsión definitiva y así él ya no tendría que lidiar como ese… idiota.

Sólo después de varias horas en las que John trató de convencerse que ya no sentía curiosidad, se quedó dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

John se despertó con una sensación de incomodidad en todo el cuerpo; ni siquiera recordaba lo que había soñado pero sabía que había sido algo que lo había dejado completamente tenso. Por lo que cuando trató de levantarse le costó mucho trabajo, era como si hubiese corrido durante toda la noche. Se sentía cansado y, según observó el reloj, sólo faltaba una hora para que comenzara su primera clase.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos buscaron a su compañero y lo encontraron acostado en la cama, nuevamente con su bata puesta y su playera blanca. John resopló, molesto consigo mismo por sentir que la curiosidad volvía a apoderarse de él. Por más que quisiera negarlo u ocultarlo, lo cierto era que deseaba saber a dónde demonios había ido.

—¿Sherlock?

Él no le contestó, ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verlo. John apretó los puños. ¿Qué le importaba? Debería estar pensando en desayunar, vestirse y…

—¿Adónde fuiste? —Sintió que la pregunta se escapó de sus labios, no pudo detenerla.

—Silencio, John. Es lo mejor para nosotros dos —dijo Sherlock, poniéndose de pie de un salto y dirigiéndose al baño. John pudo escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo.

Sabiendo que probablemente nunca podría descubrirlo, suspiró y se levantó completamente para comenzar a preparar su desayuno. Sin embargo, antes de que se dirigiera a la pequeña cocina que había en el 'departamento', sus ojos captaron un objeto sobre la cama de Sherlock: era su teléfono.

John se giró hacia él y avanzó un poco, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la cama. No, definitivamente no iba a hacer eso, él no era así. Por más curiosidad que tuviera de saber dónde había estado Sherlock la noche anterior no podía violar su privacidad de aquella manera. Además, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que buscando en sus mensajes podría obtener una pista, aún cuando sabía perfectamente que antes de salir corriendo él traía su teléfono en las manos.

Sintió un cosquilleo en las yemas de los dedos, pero se resistió a avanzar más. El agua que caía de la regadera todavía se escuchaba claramente, parecía que su compañero todavía se iba tardar un poco más.

—No, no puedo hacerlo… no debo… —se repetía a sí mismo, murmurando. Pero, cuando se dio cuenta, se había inclinado sobre la cama y sus dedos se habían apoderado del aparato. Con cierto nerviosismo, buscó rápidamente los mensajes que Sherlock había recibido la noche anterior.

¿Vas a venir?

Tengo que mostrarte algo que te va a fascinar.

Está relacionado con las fotografías.

Casi puedo asegurar que, a tu manera, me vas

a amar después de esta noche.

Greg.

John leyó el mensaje dos veces, sin entender nada y quedando con una curiosidad que casi se desbordaba dentro de él. Sin embargo, el sonido de la regadera se detuvo y él no tuvo tiempo de ver nada más; se salió de los mensajes y dejó el teléfono como estaba, sobre la cama. Pero, en su ansiedad por ocultar su culpa y fingir que estaba más distraído en un libro de morfología, se tropezó y su rodilla quedó bastante adolorida por la caída. Por supuesto, no pudo evitar que una maldición escapara de sus labios.

Cuando Sherlock salió, esta vez vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa púrpura, John todavía estaba en el suelo, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Pero aquella distracción no evitó que se fijara en los rizos húmedos de su compañero, que caían como resortes oscuros sobre su frente. Sus ojos, que en aquella luz matutina se veían azules, recorrieron la habitación completa hasta caer en donde se encontraba el teléfono. John tuvo que desviar la mirada para que Sherlock no notara que sus mejillas se habían ruborizado.

Sin embargo, Sherlock no hizo ningún comentario, tomó la toalla que tenía alrededor del cuello y comenzó a sacudirse el cabello. Y justo en el momento en el que el rubio suspiraba de alivio, los dedos largos y elegantes de su compañero tomaron el móvil.

—Espero que hayas encontrado la información suficiente aquí como para satisfacer tu curiosidad y así ya no tengas que agobiarme con preguntas que no pienso responderte.

John le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la cocina. De reojo vio que él se estaba poniendo su abrigo oscuro.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo, sonando a la defensiva.

—Tomaste mi teléfono —replicó Sherlock.

—No, no lo hice.

—Te apoyaste en mi cama antes de tomarlo; las sábanas están más arrugadas en esa zona, además yo dejé mi teléfono a veinte centímetros de la almohada, aproximadamente, y tú lo dejaste cinco centímetros más cerca. Al parecer viste uno de los mensajes que recibí anoche y después, al escucharme salir, lo dejaste tan rápido que no te fijaste al girar y te tropezaste con tu propio zapato y te golpeaste la rodilla (aunque no puedo tener crédito por deducir eso, ya que fuiste tan torpe que hiciste ruido, demasiado).

John se giró hacia Sherlock, estaba tan sorprendido que su boca se abrió. Pero reaccionó rápidamente, sabiendo que estaba quedando como un idiota frente a él.

—Yo observo todos los detalles, John. Así que si digo que tomaste mi teléfono es porque lo hiciste.

En otras circunstancias y ante otra persona (cualquiera, en realidad), John habría admitido su error y se hubiera disculpado, pero no ante él. Porque Sherlock lo irritaba como nadie lo había hecho antes. Su presencia lo hacía reaccionar inesperadamente.

—No lo hice —repitió, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños.

Sherlock sonrió.

El rubio no lo soportó más y le dio la espalda, se dirigió a la cocina.

—Arrogante bastardo —dijo para sí, sintiendo que su sangre hervía dentro de sus venas.

—¡Te escuché! —exclamó Sherlock, sin embargo no sonaba molesto, sino divertido.

—¡Me alegro!

Después John escuchó la puerta cerrarse y supuso que ya se había ido. Soltó un resoplido de frustración, porque, por más furioso que quería estar, la curiosidad era más fuerte dentro de él. Ahora estaba ansioso por saber quién era Greg.

Las horas pasaron increíblemente lento para John, las clases resultaron exhaustivas, pero se alegró de que fuera así, ya que su mente logró distraerse y no volver a pensar en Sherlock. Por supuesto, el destino parecía estar en contra suya, porque justo en el momento en que pensaba que volvía a estar tranquilo, sus ojos detectaron un abrigo oscuro pasar rápidamente.

Hacía mucho frío y la nieve sólo hacía que todo se viera tan blanco, que cualquier color gris, negro e incluso azul podía verse fácilmente. Además, la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban refugiados en los salones o en sus habitaciones. No era un día bueno para salir.

Así que sus ojos no pudieron evitar seguir los pasos de Sherlock hasta la biblioteca. John, por instinto, comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero se detuvo. ¿Para qué seguirlo? Ni siquiera estaba seguro si quería decirle algo, después de cómo se había comportado hacía unas horas.

Sacudió la cabeza, como si con ellos sus pensamientos pudieran liberarse de él.

—John, ¡John!

El joven rubio se giró y se dio cuenta que uno de sus amigos le estaba hablando, se sintió bastante enojado consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho y todo porque un idiota arrogante con asombrosos pómulos y un abrigo oscuro había pasado frente a él.

—Lo siento, Greg, ¿podrías repetir eso último?

El joven se rió.

—Me llamo Tom, lo sabes.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó—. No sé en qué estoy pensando…

Aunque sí lo sabía, sabía perfectamente dónde estaba su mente en esos momentos.

—Supongo que son las clases, yo también siento que fue mucha información en un solo día. Después de las vacaciones todo parece mucho más…

Pero John había dejado de escuchar, otra vez.

—Tom, voy a ir a…

—No, no, eso no —lo interrumpió una voz alegre y risueña. Alguien lo había tomado del brazo y, cuando giró la cabeza, se dio cuenta que era Sarah—. Tienes que venir a comer con nosotros.

Al darse cuenta que la mejor solución para evitar que su curiosidad creciera era alejarse de Sherlock lo más que podía, John se las arregló para regresar hasta la noche a su habitación. Ni siquiera se molestó en encender la luz para entrar; podía ver perfectamente gran parte del rostro de su compañero debido a la luz de su teléfono. Estaba tan concentrado en él, que ni siquiera notó cuando John entró en la habitación.

Se dejó caer en la cama después de cenar, esperando que el sueño llegara rápido y así poder olvidar la sonrisa en el rostro de Sherlock mientras observaba atentamente su teléfono o la forma en que sus dedos se movían sobre él para responder inmediatamente.

Se removió en la cama varias veces hasta darse cuenta de que no iba a poder dormir.

—Tú y Greg… ¿Se la pasaron bien anoche? —Soltó, sin poder evitar que sus labios expulsaran tales palabras. Estaba dándole la espalda y la oscuridad le impedía ver sus reacciones, así que trató de imaginar su rostro entre las sombras.

Y, entonces, escuchó su risa. Una risa profunda, muy humana, una que sonaba a verdadera diversión. En medio de la oscuridad y sin poder observar absolutamente nada, aquella risa sonó agradable en los oídos de John.

—Creí que había dicho que _no habías tomado mi teléfono —_le recordó, en un tono que mostraba perfectamente que encontraba aquello bastante divertido.

—No importa si dije que no, ya sabías que sí —respondió John, alegre de que Sherlock hablara. Había pensado que su risa sería todo lo que escucharía de él aquella noche—. Lo siento. Ahora responde a lo que te pregunté.

—Si quieres saber… sí, me la pasé muy bien anoche. Fue uno de los momentos más excitantes de toda mi vida.

—Oh… bien… —John no supo que decir en ese momento, la respuesta, de alguna manera, lo había dejado con una sensación de molestia—. No me vas a decir a dónde fuiste, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera qué hiciste… bueno, olvida eso último, no estoy muy seguro de que quiera saber eso.

Sherlock permaneció en silencio. John se sintió tentado a girarse y observar su rostro, pero no lo hizo.

—Aunque sea… ¿podrías decirme cómo es que terminaste aquí? —dijo el joven, después de un rato.

—Pensé que la secretaria se había encargado de informarte todo mi historial de 'mal comportamiento'.

—Mencionó algunas cosas, pero nada muy específico. Dijo que llamabas a todo el mundo 'idiota' y que te robaste algunos instrumentos del laboratorio de…

—Los tomé prestados —corrigió Sherlock—. Los iba a regresar, sólo quería hacer un experimento. Sin embargo, eso no fue exactamente por lo que me expulsaron de aquel edificio, sino por lo que les decía sobre sí mismos. A las personas siempre les ha molestado lo que hago.

—¿Y qué haces exactamente?

—Observar y deducir. Es toda una ciencia, John. La Ciencia de la Deducción. Se pueden saber muchas cosas sobre la gente utilizando mis métodos.

—¿Por eso supiste que había tomado tu teléfono?

—Exactamente.

—Pero… ¿Qué cosas les decías? ¿Por qué molestarse tanto por eso?

Sherlock suspiró, como si estuviera lidiando con un niño pequeño que no se quiere dormir hasta que le cuenten una historia.

—Una vez provoqué un pleito entre dos de mis compañeros de piso.

—¿Cómo?

—Es posible que yo haya mencionado frente a… No me acuerdo de sus nombres, probablemente los borré porque no eran importantes, así que los llamaré X y Y. Mencioné una vez que me parecía increíblemente curioso que X jamás se hubiese dado cuenta que Y se acostaba con su novia. Y es que ese día estaba verdaderamente molesto con ellos porque siempre hacían fiestas y…

—¿Qué? Espera, espera, ¿cómo es que supiste eso? —John no pudo resistir más y se giró hacia él. Lo vio acostado, mirando hacia el techo, sus manos estaban juntas.

—Lo vi.

—¿Cómo?

—Las pupilas de ella se dilataban cada vez que hablaba con Y, siendo que, extrañamente, mantenía una relación 'estable' con X, además de la forma en que insistía en tocarle el hombro y… el desodorante, John, el desodorante.

—No entiendo.

—Por supuesto que no entiendes.

John gruñó, lo cual hizo reír a Sherlock nuevamente.

—Explícame, entonces.

—Los dos, tanto Y como la novia de X traían puesto desodorante para hombre, el mismo tipo de desodorante.

—Tal vez ellos… no, olvídalo, tienes razón.

—Por supuesto que la tengo, siempre la tengo.

Esta vez, en lugar de molestarse por su arrogancia, John sonrió en la oscuridad; no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —Sherlock había girado su cabeza para verlo, pero era inútil, John no traía ningún teléfono o laptop cuya luz le iluminara el rostro.

—Nada, no es nada, en serio —en ese momento, John supo que se había terminado su suerte y que probablemente su compañero se negara a seguir hablando con él, pero valía la pena hacer un último intento—. ¿Puedes hacer eso ahora?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Deducirme… no, espera, no quise decirlo de ese modo —dijo, de pronto sintiéndose nervioso—. Lo que quise decir es que me gustaría que dijeras algo sobre mí, algo que hayas observado.

John pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Sherlock cuando éste arqueó sus cejas hacia él.

—Nunca nadie me había pedido eso. Normalmente se los digo sin que me lo pidan y normalmente terminan molestos conmigo.

—Entonces… ¿Lo harás? —insistió John, sintiéndose algo… emocionado.

—No; sigo creyendo que deberíamos mantener la comunicación al mínimo. Además, si te digo te vas a molestar como todos.

—No, no lo haré.

—Sí.

—Te equivocas.

—Nunca me equivoco.

—Sherlock, por favor…

Pero él ya no le contestó y John supo que ya no lo haría, por lo menos no aquella noche.

—¿No tienes tarea que hacer? —Le preguntó John a la tarde siguiente. Esperaba que una pregunta mucho menos personal lo lograra sacar de su mutismo.

Sherlock, sin despegar los ojos de su laptop, señaló un libro de química orgánica que se encontraba sobre una de las mesitas de noche.

—¿Eso que significa? —Gruñó John.

El joven de cabello oscuro puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya la terminé.

—¿Qué? Pero yo ni siquiera te vi…

—Estabas comiendo, por eso no me viste.

—Pero no me tardé más de…

—Era muy sencilla; un juego de niños.

—Si es cierto que todo te parece tan sencillo, porque no me ayudas con esto que…

Pero John fue interrumpido por el sonido de golpes al otro lado de la puerta.

—Es para ti —dijo Sherlock, inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sherlock giró su cabeza hacia él, lo observó directamente durante unos segundos.

—¿Quién vendría a visitarme a mí?

—No lo sé, tal vez… _Greg _—dijo John. No tenía idea de por qué había mencionado eso y ahora se arrepentía.

Su compañero arqueó las cejas hacia él, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—¿No deberías abrir?

John se levantó apresuradamente, de pronto se había olvidado por completo que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—¡Hola, John! —Exclamó la dulce voz de Sarah, al otro lado, en el pasillo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pensé que podrías ayudarme un poco con la tarea —dijo ella, retorciéndose un mechón de cabello.

Instintivamente, su cabeza se giró hacia la habitación, donde se encontraba Sherlock.

—Sí, por supuesto, sólo que… umm… tal vez sería mejor quedarnos aquí ya que…

Sin embargo, ella lo hizo a un lado y avanzó hacia donde se encontraba el dormitorio.

—¡Tonterías! Si lo que te preocupa es que vea tu habitación, debo decirte que crecí con dos hermanos… así que estoy acostumbrada al desorden de los hombres.

—No, Sarah, lo que sucede es que…

Pero era demasiado tarde, ella había entrado y, por supuesto, sus ojos se habían fijado en Sherlock. Era algo inevitable, de alguna manera su presencia llenaba la habitación. A pesar de que él no parecía interesado en ninguno de los dos.

—¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Sarah! —saludó la joven, acercándose un poco, sin embargo, Sherlock ni siquiera arqueó una ceja en su dirección. Parecía muy interesado que estaba leyendo en su teléfono.

—Se llama Sherlock —intervino John, al ver que ella fruncía el ceño—. Él es… un poco tímido, eso es todo.

Afortunadamente él no reaccionó a su curiosa elección de palabras; probablemente estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que ni siquiera sabía que había dos personas más en la habitación con él.

—¡Oh! En ese caso tal vez deberíamos invitarlo a la fiesta, necesita socializar un poco —comentó la joven, sentándose en la cama, junto a él.

John estaba esperando que Sherlock soltara algún insulto o que simplemente le pidiera que se callara, pero ninguna de las dos cosas sucedió. Él parecía encontrarse en otro lugar. Era como si la hermosa joven a su lado no existiera.

—¿Sabes, Sherlock? Tienes un hermoso cabello —dijo ella, sonriendo. Extendió una mano hacia él y tocó uno de los mechones que caían sobre su frente. John estaba seguro que en ese momento Sherlock diría algo, pero no lo hizo. Y se sintió… extraño. Se dio cuenta, que varias veces había deseado hacer lo mismo que Sarah estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

—Sarah, creo que no es buena idea —dijo él—. ¿Por qué no mejor nos dedicamos al trabajo que tenemos pendiente?

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás _celoso_? —Preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja. Su mano se alejó del cabello de Sherlock.

John sintió que su cara ardía en ese momento y estaba a punto de decir que él no estaba celoso porque Sherlock ni siquiera era nada suyo… cuando se dio cuenta, por la expresión complacida de Sarah que ella no se refería a eso.

—Porque no tendrías que estarlo, tú eres más lindo que él. No te ofendas, Sherlock, aún así me agradas.

El joven de cabello oscuro parpadeó como si hubiese salido de una ensoñación y observó a la joven atentamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú?

—Sarah, ya te lo había dicho.

Los ojos de Sherlock, que aquel día se veía verdes, miraron a John y después a ella.

—Sí, Sarah, por supuesto —dijo, como si hubiese comprendido algo. Sin embargo, un sonido de alerta emergió de su teléfono y volvió a ignorar a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor. De pronto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y su mirada brilló intensamente.

Y John lo supo antes de que Sherlock se levantara y casi empujara a Sarah, sabía que se iba a ir. Tal vez ese había sido otro mensaje de… _Greg._

—¿Adónde vas? —No pudo evitar preguntarle.

—A caminar.

—¡Espera, Sherlock! —intervino la joven, tomándolo del brazo—. No me dijiste si vas a ir a la fiesta.

—¿Fiesta? Es decir, música de mal gusto, conversaciones incoherentes, hipocresía y personas ingiriendo alcohol sólo para verse más estúpidas de lo que ya son… No, no es lo mío.

Sonrió y se fue, dejando a Sarah con la boca abierta y a John con esa molesta curiosidad que parecía aumentar cada día que pasaba con él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Después de que Sarah se había marchado, John había tratado de recuperar el tiempo que había perdido con ella. Ya que, una vez que Sherlock se marchó, ella no parecía tener intenciones de hacer tareas o trabajos, sino que se sentó junto a él y comenzó a hablar de cosas que, para ser sincero, a John no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Incluso se sorprendió bastante de que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta que él sólo la escuchó con atención los primeros cinco minutos y después sus pensamientos se fueron a otro lugar… siguiendo a un arrogante joven que traía un abrigo oscuro y una bufanda azul. Y ahora que trataba de concentrarse tampoco podía, porque Sherlock no había regresado y la curiosidad lo torturaba constantemente.

Ya eran las once cuando se rindió y decidió acostarse… sin embargo, la cama tampoco fue un consuelo, porque, a pesar de que estaba cansado, no podía dormir. ¿Por qué? Porque el maldito de Sherlock Holmes no había regresado.

¿Así serían todas las noches? Preguntándose a dónde había ido alguien que no debería importarle… Pero no le importaba en realidad, simplemente la curiosidad no podía dejarlo descansar. Sacudió su cabeza, molesto consigo mismo y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente, tratando de pensar en lo que tenía que hacer a la mañana siguiente y, por fin, logró dormirse…

Horas más tarde, un ruido lo despertó. Sus ojos tardaron de distinguir algo en la oscuridad, pero, después de un rato, pudo ver una figura alta caminando por la habitación. No tenía que apretar en interruptor de la luz para saber de quién se trataba. Pero, antes de que sus labios pudieran formular una pregunta, escuchó que la figura se quejaba en la oscuridad.

Y supo que algo estaba mal.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, John… Duerme.

Pero él estaba demasiado intrigado como para hacerle caso, así que se levantó rápidamente y encendió la luz. Y vio a Sherlock, haciendo una mueca de dolor y apretándose el brazo izquierdo; estaba sangrando. Tenía una herida que cruzaba su brazo. Se dio cuenta que su camisa se había manchado, pero se había logrado quitar el abrigo antes.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Ya te dije que no es nada.

—¡Tienes que ir a la enfermería!

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—No es necesario, yo puedo arreglarlo…

Y John, sin saber por qué exactamente, estalló. Estaba completamente furioso, observando como la sangre brotaba de la herida y manchaba su pálida piel.

—Siéntate.

—La herida no es profunda, no es para tanto.

—¡Siéntate ahora! ¡Y no te atrevas a decir una sola palabra! –Exclamó, molesto. Ni siquiera se percató de la mirada sorprendida que le lanzaba Sherlock. El rubio extendió una mano hacia él y Sherlock le permitió que revisara la herida. John suspiró, él tenía razón, no era profunda. Sin embargo, necesitaba de vendaje. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

—Te dije que no era para tanto…

—No he dicho que puedes hablar y tampoco dije nada de que podías moverte –le gritó desde el baño. Rápidamente sacó unas vendas y alcohol.

Sherlock frunció el ceño cuando lo vio inclinarse frente a él con un algodón impregnado de alcohol. Parecía un niño pequeño, haciendo muecas. John hizo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse, porque recordó que estaba enojado con él.

Con mucho cuidado limpió la herida y la vendó; se sorprendió al notar que Sherlock dejó de resistirse y le permitió curarlo.

—¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esto? —Le preguntó una vez que terminó. Se dio cuenta que todavía sostenía su brazo y lo soltó inmediatamente, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. Se sentó en su cama.

—Gracias —dijo Sherlock, después de un rato. Dejando claro que no iba a responder a su pregunta, sin embargo, parecía que había sido sincero, por lo que John no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—¿Greg estaba contigo? —Preguntó, sin poder evitarlo.

—Sí.

—¿Y no hizo nada? ¿No te… ayudó o algo?

—Quiso llevarme al hospital, pero le dije que no era nada grave.

John se volvió a sentir molesto.

—Debió llevarte, aunque no quisieras, si en verdad se preocupa por ti…

—Él sabe que no hubiera aceptado, me conoce bastante bien.

—Sí, claro, lo olvidaba… él te conoce _muy bien_, mucho mejor que yo… De cualquier forma, ¿para qué me esfuerzo? Eres un idiota arrogante.

Sherlock lo observó atentamente, una expresión de confusión apareció en su rostro.

—No entiendo por qué esto te molesta tanto, en realidad, no entiendo por qué estás molesto… Ya te di las gracias…

Pero John estaba cada vez más enojado y ni siquiera él sabía por qué se sentía así. Parecía que Sherlock tenía la asombrosa capacidad de hacerle hervir la sangre.

—¡No estoy molesto! —Gruñó, haciendo que sus palabras parecieran ridículas—. ¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para esto, necesito dormir.

—John…

Pero el rubio lo ignoró y se acostó, asegurándose de cubrirse completamente con el edredón, para no tener la tentación de girar la cabeza en su dirección.

Cuando John abrió los ojos nuevamente, descubrió que Sherlock se había levantado y se dirigía al cuarto de baño. A juzgar por la toalla que llevaba en un brazo, iba a bañarse.

—¡Espera! —exclamó, levantándose y tomándolo del la muñeca.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Voy a quitarte esta venda, después te metes a bañar y regresas para que te ponga una nueva.

—Yo puedo hacerlo solo…

Pero se interrumpió cuando escuchó a John gruñir, parecía que no iba a aceptar negativas.

—Así que… ¿todavía no te has graduado y ya eres mi doctor personal? —Preguntó, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.

—¡Cállate, Sherlock! —Sin embargo, John no pudo decir esas palabras sin reírse; le resultaba casi imposible permanecer enojado con alguien como él. Cuando lo había visto a los ojos aquella mañana, supo que toda su molestia de la noche anterior se había esfumado. No podía creer que alguien pudiera hacerlo enojar y reír tan rápidamente.

John estaba desayunando cuando Sherlock se acercó a él y casi escupe todo su cereal al descubrir que no traía camisa. Su cabello todavía seguía mojado y pequeñas gotas caían sobre sus hombros y escurrían sobre su piel.

—Vamos, doctor Watson que tengo que ir a una clase —dijo, aburrido.

El rubio trató de vendarlo lo más rápido posible, asegurándose de no levantar la vista, ya que sentía que todo su rostro estaba ardiendo y no quería que Sherlock lo notara.

—Gracias —dijo Sherlock otra vez y se marchó.

John volvió a observar su desayuno y descubrió que ya no tenía hambre.

—¿Vas a decirme? —Preguntó John dos noches después. Para su desgracia, descubrió que se le había hecho una costumbre escuchar la voz profunda de Sherlock a esas horas y que sólo podía dormir más tranquilo después de oírla.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que te pedí hace días… que adivinaras algo sobre mí.

—Yo no adivino, John —replicó el joven de cabello negro.

—De acuerdo… deduces, sí, ya entendí —dijo él, sin poder evitar soltar una risita—. ¿Entonces lo harás?

—Quieres que te diga… ¿lo que sea sobre ti?

—Sí, lo que quieras.

—Te vas a molestar.

—No, no lo haré.

Sherlock suspiró y se giró en la cama. Desde donde se encontraba John, frente a él, pudo ver claramente sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad.

—Lo que sea que tengan Sarah y tú… no va a funcionar —dijo él, tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo puedes saber lo que va a pasar? Ni siquiera… yo… no tenemos nada, pero…

—Ella no te interesa —le dijo él.

John frunció el ceño. No estaba molesto, sino un poco alarmado… el hecho de que Sherlock supiera cómo se sentía lo asustaba… ¿Él podría saber todo lo que sentía, en todo momento? ¿Cómo?

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Por tu voz —le respondió Sherlock—. Y por tu lenguaje corporal. Las veces que Sarah ha venido hasta aquí y ha intentado… no sé cómo decirlo ¿flirtear, coquetear, seducir? No sé mucho de esas cosas, pero sé de las personas y las señales son bastante claras.

—¿A qué te refieres con lo de mi voz?

—Cuando hablas con ella suenas como si estuvieras bastante aburrido, aunque tratas de parecer amable. Y te esfuerzas en ser más amable precisamente porque no quieres que ella note que no te parece interesante.

—No me aburre —replicó John.

—Sí lo hace. Y no entiendo por qué no se lo dices ¿Por qué las personas se esfuerzan tanto en ser hipócritas, no sería más sencillo ser sinceros? Así te ahorrarías muchas horas tediosas y…

—Sarah es mi amiga.

Sherlock se rió. John se molestó más porque a pesar de que sabía que se estaba burlando de él, su risa siempre lo hacía sonreír, pero estaba oscuro, así que él no podía verlo.

—De acuerdo… tú amiga debe ser considerada por la mayoría de los estudiantes de aquí como alguien físicamente atractivo y está claro que ella quisiera ser más que tu amiga, pero tú no pareces interesado. Cada vez que ella intenta acercarse tú te alejas y la ves como si quisieras que desapareciera y te dejara solo.

—¡Tú no puedes saber si va a funcionar o no! —Exclamó John, después de un rato. No tenía ni idea de por qué ahora deseaba estar interesado en Sarah, deseaba que Sherlock se equivocara, deseaba no sentirse tan… frustrado.

Se escuchó el sonido de su teléfono y John supo que había recibido un mensaje. Inconscientemente, gruñó.

—Te dije que te ibas a molestar —dijo Sherlock, mientras sus dedos se mantenían ocupados en responder.

—No estoy molesto.

—Lo que digas.

John se movió en la cama, tratando de calmarse, pero era inútil.

—La otra vez… ella estaba flirteando contigo.

—¿Qué? —Sherlock parecía más interesado en su teléfono como para prestarle atención. John frunció el ceño.

—Ella… tocó tu cabello y se sentó cerca de ti.

—La gente no hace eso, John.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Las personas no se interesan en mí, no… _flirtean_ conmigo.

—¡Pero ella lo hizo! No puedes negar que…

—John, mi amigo es un cráneo. Yo no busco relaciones con las personas y ellas no lo buscan conmigo.

El joven rubio se sintió desesperado. No podía creer que alguien que observaba todo no podía darse cuenta cuando alguien estaba interesado en él. No importaba que Sarah sólo lo hubiera hecho para ponerlo celoso, pero lo había hecho.

—¿Y qué pasa con _Greg_, entonces?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Nada, no quise decir nada, olvídalo —dijo John, girándose sobre la cama para darle la espalda. Todo lo que quería era dormir.

Y por más que John quiso convencerse a sí mismo que estaba emocionado por la fiesta de esa noche, no tenía ganas de ir. Pero frente a Sherlock trató de parecer alegre.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa que tanto trabajo le había costado dibujar en su rostro se esfumó en un segundo cuando vio que él también se preparaba para salir.

—¿Vas a salir otra vez?

—Por supuesto —respondió Sherlock sonriendo—. Es sábado en la noche y no voy a desaprovechar esa oportunidad para divertirme un rato…

—¿Cómo te diviertes tú? —Le preguntó John.

—Creo que no te gustaría escucharlo —respondió Sherlock. El joven comenzaba a sospechar que disfrutaba haciéndose el interesante frente a él. Lo cual, por desgracia, funcionaba bastante bien.

—Tal vez si intentaras decirme…

Sherlock lo ignoró y se amarró la bufanda al cuello.

—¿Vas a ver a Greg?

—Por supuesto, sin él me perdería de toda la diversión.

John frunció el ceño. Por supuesto, siempre Greg, el increíble y magnífico… _Greg._

—¡Sherlock, espera! —exclamó, cuando lo vio dirigirse a la puerta.

—¿Qué? —Le preguntó, irritado, como si estuviera demasiado ansioso por salir.

—Ten cuidado.

—Estaré bien —respondió, guiñándole un ojo antes de salir.

La fiesta fue peor de lo que se había imaginado, sobre todo porque parte de él no estaba ahí, tratando de divertirse, sino pensando que podría estar haciendo su compañero de habitación en aquellos momentos. Sarah intentaba acercarse a él e invitarlo a bailar, pero era inútil, cada vez que hablaba con ella le parecía menos interesante. Sin embargo, quería hacer un esfuerzo, quería tratar de divertirse y eliminar su curiosidad, así que intentó ayudarse un poco tomando unas cuentas cervezas y un trago de tequila.

Pero eso sólo lo hizo sentirse mareado, confundido y alegre al mismo tiempo. Y, aún así, no logró sacar a ese maldito arrogante de su mente. Pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Incluso vio a Sarah hablando con otro joven, tratando de ponerlo celoso, pero en lugar de reaccionar como ella esperaba que lo hiciera, se sintió aliviado de que alguien más hablara con ella y se fue de ahí.

Uno de sus amigos lo dejó en el campus y cuando llegó finalmente a su habitación y se dio cuenta que Sherlock estaba ahí se sintió alegre nuevamente y molesto al mismo tiempo.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú tenias razón maldito bastardo! —exclamó, tratando de llegar a su cama. Logró sentarse y comenzó a reírse—. No funcionó; lo mío con Sarah… quiero decir.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y lo ignoró. Sin embargo, minutos después saltó de la cama y se acercó a él.

—¡John, esto es perfecto! Precisamente ahora estoy investigando un caso de… no, eso no importa, todo lo que necesito saber es cuánto alcohol ingeriste… ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que tomaste y qué cantidad?

Pero John lo escuchaba claramente, estaba sentado tratando de no caerse. Sherlock se acercó más y el joven se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran todavía más hermosos durante la noche. Pudo ver cómo se mezclaban el verde y el azul en ellos.

—¿John?

Pero él comenzó a reírse. Vio a Sherlock suspirar, fastidiado. Se inclinó más y tomó el rostro de John entre sus manos, el joven se ruborizó, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía demasiado mareado como para dejar que la vergüenza le afectara.

—Pero si Sherlock Holmes odia el contacto humano —dijo él, riéndose—. Y sin embargo estás toqueteándome… ¿eso me hace especial, Sherlock?

Al parecer el joven de cabello negro decidió ignorarlo. Y lo observó con atención.

—Tienes las pupilas dilatas y el pulso acelerado —comenzó, después de tocar su muñeca.

—¿Y qué concluyes con eso, señor deducción? —Preguntó John, inclinándose más cerca.

—Que ingeriste demasiado alcohol y es por eso que te comportas… así.

John volvió a reírse, ahora tenía sueño… pero no le importaba, no le importaba nada. Extendió su mano y tocó la mejilla de Sherlock.

—Me gustan tus pómulos —dijo.

Sherlock se aclaró la garganta y se alejó de él.

—Creo que en el estado en el que estás no me vas a poder responder nada —dijo.

John protestó y trató de levantarse para acercarse a él, pero todo lo que logró fue tropezar y caer en la cama.

—Y me gusta tu voz —comentó, sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía mareado pero increíblemente alegre—. Sarah tiene una voz muy aguda, pero la tuya… la tuya es tan profunda… Y Sarah si me aburrió, no funcionó y todo por tu culpa, Sherlock. ¿Sabes por qué?

—Yo sólo dije lo que observé, aún si no te hubiera dicho mis deducciones todo habría terminado igual…

John frunció el ceño; de pronto se sintió frustrado.

—¡No! No entendiste lo que quise decir, no hablaba de tus malditas deducciones… yo quise decir que…

Pero se quedó completamente dormido antes de poder terminar.

Al día siguiente John se despertó con la sensación de que le estaban partiendo la cabeza en dos. Todos los sonidos le molestaban, sobre todo el sonido de los dedos de Sherlock sobre su teléfono, ¿por qué siempre se la pasaba mandando mensajes?

—Hice té —le dijo Sherlock—. Está en la cocina, todavía está caliente.

—Gracias —respondió, masajeándose las sienes. Se sirvió un poco del té y se sentó en una silla, frente a una larga barra, que les servía bastante bien como mesa. Le puso un poco de leche y lo probó y descubrió que tenía un aroma y sabor deliciosos.

—¿Cómo hiciste esto, Sherlock? ¡Es el mejor té que he probado en mi vida! —Exclamó, sorprendido.

—He experimentado mucho con diferentes tipos de té y creo que he encontrado las cantidades precisas para hacer el té perfecto —respondió Sherlock, su voz sonaba tan complacida que John no pudo evitar reírse, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente al sentir una punzada en la cabeza.

Y de pronto, varias imágenes de lo sucedido anoche comenzaron a aparecer en su mente. Lo que recordaba con más claridad era cuando se encontraba en la fiesta, después todo se volvía confuso. Sin embargo, unas cuantas palabras le vinieron a la mente, palabras que habían salido de sus labios y que ahora esperaba que hubieran sido sólo parte de un sueño.

—¿Sherlock? ¿Cómo fue que llegué a mi cama?

—Te caíste sobre ella.

—Y… ¿Qué más hice? ¿Dije algo?

—No, nada importante.

John trató de sentirse más tranquilo con aquella respuesta, pero tenía una sensación extraña. Sin embargo, no quiso preguntarle más a Sherlock.

—¿Vas a salir otra vez? —Le preguntó John, esa misma noche.

—Sí.

—Perfecto, porque yo voy a acompañarte —dijo él. Estaba cansado de tanto misterio.

—Pero John…

—Y si me dejas, yo voy a seguirte hasta encontrarte, lo juro, Sherlock.

—No te va a gustar…

—¿Por qué no dejas que lo juzgue yo?

—No creo que entiendas…

—¡No me importa! —Exclamó, desesperado—. Voy contigo, quieras o no.

Sherlock suspiró, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—De acuerdo, de cualquier forma es mejor que lleve a _mi doctor_ conmigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

John no podía creer que estuviera corriendo a mitad de la noche por todo Londres siguiendo a alguien a quien consideraba un arrogante y que lo estuviera disfrutando. Porque era cierto, sentir el viento en su rostro y correr hacia lo desconocido detrás de Sherlock era lo más emocionante que le había sucedido. Ni siquiera podía reprimir la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

Sin embargo, tenía que esforzarse demasiado para poder seguir los pasos de su compañero, ya que era más alto y podía avanzar mucho más rápido dando unos cuantos pasos. Después de varios minutos, Sherlock se detuvo cerca de un parque; John se detuvo junto a él, respirando con dificultad, todavía tenía esa sonrisa emocionada en los labios, pero se desvaneció rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que había una escena del crimen cerca de ahí y que se encontraban varios miembros de la policía observando lo que parecía el cadáver de una mujer.

-Sherlock, creo que deberíamos irnos... -comenzó, tomándolo del brazo insistentemente.

Pero su compañero se giró hacia él y le guiñó un ojo.

-No, este es el lugar al que quería llegar.

-Pero, Sherlock...

El joven fue interrumpido nuevamente, sólo que esta vez por un hombre con una gabardina café y unos pantalones grisáceos.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado -dijo él, mirando a Sherlock.

John se fijó en él con mayor atención y se dio cuenta de que sólo era unos cuantos años más grande que ellos.

-Es el inspector Lestrade -dijo, Sherlock, dirigiéndose a John nuevamente.

El hombre extendió una mano hacia el joven y le dirigió una mirada sorprendida a Sherlock, que, como era lógico, él ni siquiera supo interpretar.

-Puedes llamarme Greg -soltó el inspector con amabilidad.

Pero John se quedó petrificado en ese momento y tardó bastante en darle la mano y sonreírle, porque, para ser sincero, no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Lo observó detenidamente tratando de averiguar qué clase de relación tenía con Sherlock. En realidad, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaban haciendo en ese lugar y, precisamente, eso era lo que debería preocuparle más, sin embargo, su mente no podía dejarse de preguntar acerca de Sherlock...

-¡Hola, fenómeno! ¿Cómo persuadiste a Lestrade para que invitara aquí? -se escuchó una voz femenina, molesta. Era una mujer con el cabello rizado y oscuro.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y le sonrió de una manera que quedaba claro que no le agradaba su presencia. John tuvo que reprimir una risa que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios. Su compañero se parecía más a un niño pequeño en esos momentos.

-También estoy alegre de volver a verte, Donovan -dijo él.

-¿Y quién es este? -Preguntó ella arqueando una ceja hacia John.

-Viene a ayudarme con la investigación -respondió Sherlock-. Es mi amigo...

John se ruborizó violentamente en ese momento; luchó por reprimir la sonrisa complacida que se dibujó en sus labios, pero fue inútil, estaba demasiado alegre por haber escuchado esa palabra... tal vez Sherlock no lo había dicho en serio, pero de cualquier manera lo había hecho sentir bien... Aunque se suponía que no debería estar sintiendo eso, ya que él había pensado en que lo mejor era no tener ningún contacto con su compañero de habitación, pero todo había cambiado cuando había descubierto que Sherlock era tan interesante...

-¿Amigo? -Donovan se rió, burlándose-. Pero si tú no tienes amigos. ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te siguió a tu casa? ¿Te secuestró?

-No, soy su amigo de la universidad -respondió John, frunciendo el ceño. Detestando el manera en que ella lo trataba-. Me llamo John Watson.

-Donovan, ya te dije que lo necesitamos -dijo Lestrade, después de un momento, al ver que ella no parecía querer dejarlos pasar-. Quiero su opinión.

-En realidad me quiere para que resuelva el caso por él sin paga y sin recibir el crédito por ello, pero está bien -comentó Sherlock rápidamente, sonriendo hacia John y él no pudo evitar corresponder a su sonrisa.

-Lo haces sonar como si hicieras todo el trabajo por mí -gruñó Lestrade.

-Hago todo el trabajo por ti. Ahora... ¿Dónde está el cuerpo? ¿Lo identificaron?

Greg los condujo hasta donde se encontraba el cadáver de la mujer; según el informe que habían hecho, se trataba de una joven de 26 años, caucásica, llamada Clarice Tradis. Sherlock se puso unos guantes de látex y se inclinó para observar a la mujer más detenidamente.

John estaba detrás de él, viendo sus movimientos con fascinación; de pronto, notó que Greg se acercaba y no pudo evitar preguntar... tenía que saber.

-¿Conoces a Sherlock desde hace mucho tiempo?

Lestrade frunció el ceño.

-Tres años... aunque no podría decir que lo conozco exactamente... Él es diferente... pero eso ya debes saberlo.

-Sí... -John giró la cabeza nuevamente, y vio a Sherlock inclinado, olfateando el cabello de la víctima y, aunque pareciera una locura, no pudo evitar sonreír- Él es completamente diferente a los demás.

Sin embargo, tenía que insistir, las dudas no lo dejarían dormir si se quedaba con ellas.

-Así que Sherlock es... ¿tu amigo?

Greg lo observó como si estuviera loco.

-No creo que él me considere un amigo; soy más bien una herramienta que le trae casos interesantes... Tú eres su primer amigo... bueno, por lo menos que yo conozca. Debes tener algo que a él le parezca muy interesante, nunca había traído a nadie aquí. Aunque, en realidad, lo que me parece más extraño aún es que tú puedas considerarlo tu amigo. Porque, tienes que admitirlo, a veces es insoportable.

Pero John no pudo responder porque se rió y era tan inapropiado reírse en ese momento, pero no le importó porque estaba completamente feliz. Se sintió alegre tras escuchar la respuesta del joven inspector e incluso se esfumó completamente esa aversión que sintió por él cuando lo conoció.

Después de que superó su alegre crisis, abrió los labios para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Sherlock.

-Este es uno de los casos más sencillos y aburridos, Greg. Deberías pensar mejor antes de decidir llamarme, en primer lugar. Creo que hasta podrías haberlo resuelto tú y tus compañeros sin mi ayuda...

-¡Sherlock! -Exclamó John, reprendiéndolo.

-No te preocupes -dijo Greg observando al rubio-, estoy acostumbrado. Entonces, Sherlock, ¿lo tienes? ¿Lo resolviste?

-¡Por supuesto que lo hice! Un niño podría haberlo hecho.

-Sherlock...

-De acuerdo... fue su marido. Tuvieron una discusión aquí, hace aproximadamente cuatro horas, él la ahorcó y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se subió al automóvil y se escapó. Pero no es muy inteligente, en estos momentos debe estar en su casa, tratando de negarse lo que pasó.

-Es imposible que sepas todo eso con un vistazo -resopló Greg-. Esa información no puede estar en...

-Lo está -lo interrumpió Sherlock-, y tú lo ves, pero no observas.

-Exageras, sólo quieres impresionar a tu nuevo "amigo" -comentó Donovan.

No importaba si esa era la intención de Sherlock o no, John ya estaba impresionado. Sin embargo, le sorprendió ver un rastro de... ¿rubor? en las mejillas de él cuando la policía mencionó aquello.

-No, yo no quiero hacer eso -dijo, viéndose algo incómodo por primera vez.

-Basta, Donovan -intervino Greg-. De acuerdo, Sherlock, te creo... pero necesito que me expliques un poco más.

-Su anillo, su anillo de matrimonio estaba sucio, pero no el resto de las joyas que llevaba puestas -comenzó Sherlock-. ¿Por qué una mujer que se preocupa tanto por su aspecto personal, por cada detalle, descuidaría su anillo de matrimonio? Porque su relación con su marido iba mal. Sin embargo, la parte interna del anillo se veía brillante, lo que indica que se pulía al momento de sacarlo de su dedo... Ella tenía amantes, pero no era lo suficientemente cuidadosa como para evitar que su esposo se enterara. La siguió hasta aquí y una vez que ella y su amante se despidieron se presentó ante ella y comenzó a discutir... ¿Cómo sé eso? Por las huellas que hay aquí, además sus unas tienen un poco de sangre, lo que indica que se defendió, pero conocía al atacante. Él huyó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero casi puedo asegurar que sigue en su casa y ni siquiera se ha cambiado la ropa que llevaba puesta en ese momento. Fue una pelea pasional, como lo son todos los conflictos entre pareja y por lo mismo estúpidos y carentes de interés... Vamos, John, ya no hay nada aquí para nosotros.

Y Sherlock comenzó a caminar, dejando a los policías con la boca abierta. John tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de comenzar a seguirlo.

-Eso fue... increíble.

-¿Eso crees? -le preguntó Sherlock, dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa.

-Sí.

Al regresar a la universidad y llegar hasta su habitación, John se acostó en su cama inmediatamente con una sonrisa en los labios. Definitivamente había sido el día más emocionante de su vida.

-¿Me vas a llevar otra vez, verdad? Cuando Greg tenga algo más para ti...

-¿Quieres volver a ir? -La voz de Sherlock parecía sorprendida y John se esforzó por no reírse; se sentía bien que por una vez él no fuera el único asombrado.

-Sí. ¿Me invitarás la próxima vez?

Sherlock se quedó en silencio. Ya que John no podía ver nada en la oscuridad, se imaginó que su rostro había adoptado una expresión pensativa... considerando todo.

-De acuerdo.

John sonrió en la oscuridad; se removió en la cama y trató de dormir porque tenía que asistir a clases, entregar trabajos... pero no podía, quería seguir escuchando su voz.

-Sherlock...

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías contarme algunos de los casos que resolviste?

-¿De verdad quieres saber ahora? -Por alguna razón, Sherlock parecía entusiasmado.

-Aunque sea uno o dos...

Pero se interrumpió cuando escuchó que Sherlock se levantaba de su cama y se acercaba a él. Sin saber exactamente cómo había pasado, Sherlock se sentó a su lado. John se ruborizó e inmediatamente se sentó al sentir la calidez de su compañero cerca de él. Y cuando estuvo completamente sentado, se dio cuenta de que sus hombros estaban rozándose, ni siquiera se molestó en moverse, a pesar de que en la cama había mucho espacio.

-¿Qué haces, Sherlock?

-Es que no puedo decirte nada sin mostrártelo; aquí guardo toda la información de mis casos resueltos -dijo, emocionado, señalando su laptop. Parecía un niño pequeño que acaba de recibir un nuevo juguete. Incluso había olvidado que era él quien deseaba mantener la menor comunicación con John como fuera posible. Por supuesto, el joven rubio estaba demasiado contento con este cambio y jamás pensaría en recordarle a Sherlock que tenía que ignorarlo.

-Este fue mi primer caso, el niño que murió ahogado en la alberca, la policía jamás me escuchó...

Y John descubrió que podría escucharlo horas, que podría quedarse todo el día y toda la noche oyendo su voz. Pero no sólo era eso lo que lo mantenía atento, sino que había descubierto que su compañero era una persona increíblemente inteligente, la persona más inteligente que él había conocido. Y le gustaba estar sentado cerca de él, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo cerca del suyo o respirando profundamente su aroma.

Sin embargo, cuando Sherlock consideró que era suficiente de relatos, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a su cama, haciendo sentir a John repentinamente solo y frío.

Sólo al despertar a la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, algo había cambiado. Había experimentado un extraño sueño que todavía no estaba seguro si era eso o una terrible pesadilla. Porque en ese sueño John caía irremediablemente hacia un abismo profundo y ya no podía salir de ahí.

Y, a pesar de que había regresado a la realidad al abrir los ojos, sentía como si todavía estuviera en aquel abismo. Y John supo que aquella caída era definitiva, jamás podría recuperarse de ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

John trató de distraerse mientras terminaba de guardar los libros que necesitaría ese día. El sueño que había tenido todavía lo perturbaba; a pesar de haber despertado seguía sintiendo que se encontraba irremediablemente atrapado. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que Sherlock seguía en su cama, con la bata azul sobre su cuerpo, no parecía tener intenciones de salir de la habitación.

-¿No vas a asistir a tu primera clase? -le preguntó John, frunciendo el ceño-. Creí que a esta hora tenías algo que entregar...

-No creo que el profesor me quiera ahí de nuevo -comentó Sherlock, interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Qué hiciste? O para ser más precisos: ¿qué le dijiste? -exigió el rubio. No llevaban mucho tiempo de que habían iniciado el ciclo escolar y él ya se había metido en problemas... otra vez. Y, considerando su historial, probablemente otra situación así y terminarían por expulsarlo. Y, para ser sincero, John no deseaba que eso sucediera.

Sherlock lo miró de reojo, pero continuó tecleando en su computadora.

-Sólo mencioné que se había equivocado al dar un resultado y que su manera de dar clase daba mucho que desear debido a que su mente tendía a divagar mucho y me hacía perder tiempo...

John levantó su mano para hacerlo callar.

-Creo que escuché suficiente, ya entendí. Bueno, levántate y vístete.

Sherlock le dirigió una mirada confundida y el joven hizo un gran esfuerzo por ocultar la sonrisa que luchaba por mostrarse en sus labios. Raras veces se veía a Sherlock confundido y aquella expresión en su rostro lo hacía lucir bien, de alguna manera. Sin embargo, John tenía que mantenerse serio, tenía que parecer molesto con él.

Aunque cada vez le era más difícil estarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Es necesario -insistió John, mientras se inclinaba hacia él y lo obligaba a levantarse. Rápidamente lo empujó hacia el cuarto de baño. Sherlock todavía se veía bastante confundido, pero, aunque pareciera extraño, hizo todo lo que el rubio le dijo.

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó mientras se arreglaba la bufanda. John lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

-No hagas preguntas.

Sin embargo, cuando se acercaron a la sección de Ciencias Naturales, Sherlock se detuvo y John se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo tenía su mano firmemente aferrada y la soltó, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

-Quieres que me disculpe con él -dijo el joven de cabello oscuro.

-Es lo mejor para ti, créeme -replicó John-, necesitas mantenerte alejado de los problemas, ya tienes suficientes manchas en tu historial.

-No me importa.

-Sherlock, pueden expulsarte.

-Aún así no me voy a disculpar por hacer una observación que es verdadera...

El joven se interrumpió cuando John se acercó más a él y lo obligó a inclinarse tirando de su bufanda.

-No todo en la vida es tener la razón o ser inteligente, Sherlock. A veces tienes que ceder en algunas cosas... por favor, sólo en esta ocasión escúchame, ¿si?

El rubio disfrutó un poco ver a su compañero incapaz de responder nada; lo observó fijamente durante unos instantes. John aprovechó esos momentos de mutismo para tocar su rostro. Por un maravilloso momento, creyó ver que las mejillas de Sherlock se ruborizaban y sus hermosos ojos brillaban.

-De acuerdo -dijo, después de un rato, aclarándose la garganta y dando un paso hacia atrás. Y John, a pesar de sus deseos, tuvo que quedarse donde estaba y negarse a acortar la distancia nuevamente.

-¿Lo harás?

-Sí.

Sin embargo, aquello que él le había dicho al profesor debió molestarlo mucho ya que su rostro se transformó en el momento en que vio a Sherlock acercarse al aula.

-Creí haberle dicho, señor Holmes, que no lo quería ver por aquí de nuevo.

Pero John se acercó más, pensando que era el momento perfecto para intervenir.

-En realidad, creo que le agradará lo que Sherlock quiere decirle. Está muy arrepentido, en serio.

El hombre se giró hacia el rubio y arqueó las cejas con curiosidad, probablemente preguntándose qué haría él ahí, defendiendo ese estudiante tan arrogante. Afortunadamente, John era de las personas que se veían responsables y confiables ante los demás, así que el profesor asintió y le permitió a Sherlock hablar.

Pero el joven de ojos verde-azul no parecía muy dispuesto a abrir los labios. Parecía petrificado y John tuvo que golpearlo en el hombro para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Lo siento -se notaba que aquellas palabras rara vez salían de aquellos labios, el joven parecía demasiado reacio al momento de decirlas-. No debí cuestionar sus métodos de enseñanza. No volverá a suceder.

El hombre que lo observaba estaba tan sorprendido que no dijo nada durante un momento. Al parecer, Sherlock Holmes no se disculpaba con frecuencia ante nadie. John trató de no sonreír.

-Está bien, puede pasar -dijo el hombre, finalmente. Sherlock no perdió ni un instante y entró en el salón. Era temprano, por lo que todavía estaban entrando otros estudiantes. Algunos de ellos habían observado la escena y lucían tan sorprendidos como el profesor.

John se alejó de ahí, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no reírse, pero estaba tan distraído que casi tropieza con una joven.

-Nunca había visto a Sherlock disculparse -comentó ella, era evidente que había sido una de las 'espectadoras' de la escena.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo -sonrió John, quien todavía encontraba bastante divertida la situación. Trató de no girarse, ya que estaba seguro que, desde donde se encontraba, podría alcanzar a ver a Sherlock, sentado.

-Me alegra que por fin haya encontrado a alguien como tú -dijo ella-. Alguien que lo haga ser mejor persona.

-No creo que yo pueda lograr que Sherlock cambie -replicó él.

-Pero lo hiciste disculparse, eso ya es decir mucho. Debe ser muy difícil para ti tener un novio como él.

-Sí, no tienes ni idea, a veces es un dolor de cabeza...

Sin embargo, John se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que ella había dicho una palabra... _novio. _Ella pensaba que Sherlock y él tenían una relación de pareja. De pronto, su rostro adquirió un color rojizo. Ni siquiera pudo articular ninguna palabra en ese momento. La escuchó reírse.

-No... no es lo que tú... yo no... él no es, no somos... nos conocimos hace muy poco tiempo -balbuceó John. No podía creer que no pudiera terminar ninguna frase correctamente.

Pero ella sólo sonrió más.

-Entonces fue un click, ¿no?

-¿Un qué?

-Un click -repitió ella, más animada-, ya sabes, cuando conoces a alguien y sabes que esa persona es la indicada. Cuando esa persona parece encajar perfectamente contigo, tanto que no sabes cómo es que viviste tanto años sin ella... y cuando estás con esa persona, todo parece tener sentido.

El rubio se dio cuenta de que las palabras de ella comenzaron a hacer eco en su cabeza, de pronto sintió deseos de girarse y sus ojos pudieron ver a Sherlock, sentado dentro del salón con una expresión que denotaba el gran aburrimiento que comenzaba a sentir. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo así. Sin embargo, pensó que la joven probablemente se había dado cuenta de su mirada y que seguramente seguía creyendo que ellos eran una pareja. Así que se volvió hacia ella, listo para contradecirla, cuando se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido y que en aquellos momentos estaba entrando a su salón de clase.

Así que John tuvo que marcharse, sintiéndose avergonzado y confundido al mismo tiempo.

El resto del día fue un poco extraño para él, no pudo concentrarse completamente en sus clases y cuando Sarah había intentado hablar con él y decirle que había comenzado una relación con otro (alguien cuyo nombre John no podía recordar), no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Se sentía tan extraño que cuando se dirigió a la biblioteca todavía creía que nada podía sacarlo de aquel estado de confusión y frustración que lo estaba volviendo loco, hasta que sus ojos captaron una cabellera oscura y rizada. Sherlock estaba sentado en una de las mesas, con bastantes libros cerca de él, pero también estaba observando atentamente su teléfono. John sintió la tentación de sentarse junto a él, pero se recordó que tenía que entregar un libro y dirigirse a su siguiente clase.

Entonces, cuando había decidido ignorar que Sherlock se encontraba ahí, se dio cuenta de que una joven se acercaba y se sentaba junto a él.

Una joven bonita de cabello claro y que lo miraba con adoración. Y que hablaba con él y sonreía...

John no se dio cuenta de que sus piernas lo habían acercado hasta aquella mesa hasta que se encontró a unos centímetros de ellos.

Sherlock levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. Y el rubio, sin escuchar a su pensamiento racional, se sentó junto a él.

-¿Es tu amigo, Sherlock? -preguntó ella, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

El joven de cabello rizado volvió sus ojos hacia el teléfono, pero asintió, sin prestarle mucha atención. Ella parecía acostumbrada a ello, por lo que no se molestó, en lugar de eso, se dirigió a John.

-Me llamo Molly.

-John -respondió el joven, quizás demasiado bruscamente. Pero se las arregló para sonreír. Y es que él no podía explicárselo, ella era verdaderamente adorable y amable, no tenía por qué sentirse de esa manera. Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a repetirse mentalmente que ella le agradaba, que no había nada malo en ella... tal vez era un poco molesto que le dirigiera tantas miradas a Sherlock y que pareciera fascinada con él, pero...

John volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Ella era agradable, sí, muy agradable. Él no tenía motivos para molestarse.

Entonces Molly se levantó.

-Nos vemos la próxima clase -le dijo a Sherlock-, tengo que irme. Adiós, John. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte.

Y el rubio sonrió al verla alejarse y se dio cuenta de que mientras más lejos se encontrara Molly, a él le parecía una joven mucho más encantadora.

De pronto, recordó que tenía que volver a clases, así que se puso de pie. Sin embargo, en ese momento una idea había surgido en su mente.

-Sherlock... ummm...

El joven levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre, John sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, aunque era absurdo porque lo que iba a decir no era nada extraordinario, muchos amigos lo hacían; y aún así su corazón estaba latiendo aceleradamente.

-Me preguntaba si... bueno... yo termino mis clases a las tres de la tarde, más o menos y pensaba ir a comer, así que me preguntaba si querías... ummm... comer conmigo.

-Ya te dije que comer ralentiza mi proceso de pensamiento, John.

-Sí, pero... tal vez... bueno, tú podrías seguir contándome acerca de los casos que has resuelto mientras yo como. Recuerdo que la otra noche dijiste que lo que me habías dicho no era ni la tercera parte...

Sherlock sonrió.

-¿De verdad quieres que te cuente más? -Preguntó-. Creí que te había aburrido, la mayoría de la gente se aburre.

-No creo que nada de lo que tú digas pueda aburrirme, Sherlock -dijo John y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo había dicho y desvió la mirada-. Aunque si tienes algo mejor que hacer...

-Nos vemos a las tres en la cafetería -lo interrumpió Sherlock.

-De acuerdo -dijo John antes de alejarse. Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que él no podría verlo, se permitió sonreír.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Quería escaparse entre la multitud de estudiantes mientras todos se encontraban agotados y desesperados por regresar a sus casas; John guardó sus libros y se levantó de su asiento, la puerta estaba cada vez más cerca, sólo tenía que llegar a la cafetería y esperar a Sherlock. No podía creer que se sintiera nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo; tenía la sensación de que debía analizar más a fondo aquellas emociones, pero en esos momentos no podía concentrarse.

Antes de que lograra salir alguien lo tomó del brazo. Tratando de ocultar la ligera molestia que había sentido, se giró. Era Sarah.

-¿No tienes hambre, John? Nosotros vamos a ir a comer y me preguntaba si querías acompañarnos...

Pero el joven negó con la cabeza, sin dejarla terminar.

-No, gracias.

-Vamos, acompáñanos sólo un momento, será divertido.

-Lo siento, Sarah, pero voy a comer con alguien.

-Oh -soltó ella, observándolo atentamente-. Ya entiendo y supongo que no la quieres hacer esperar.

John se ruborizó al interpretar su mirada.

-¡No es lo que piensas! Voy a comer con un amigo.

La sonrisa regresó a los labios de la joven.

-Entonces invítalo con nosotros. En nuestra mesa siempre hay lugar para alguien más.

Y, por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar reírse. Porque se imaginó a Sherlock rodeado de todos sus compañeros, con el ceño fruncido, detestando cada momento junto a ellos. En algún momento él se las ingeniaría para insultarlos, todos se marcharían ofendidos y sólo quedarían ellos dos, como al principio. No, definitivamente a su compañero no le agradaría eso. Y, para ser sincero, él no se sentía muy deseoso de querer compartir a su amigo.

-Gracias, pero a él no le gusta mucho la gente.

-Te compadezco -soltó Sarah, entonces-. No entiendo cómo lo soportas. Pero no creo que suceda nada malo si lo dejas esperando. Se lo merece.

John frunció el ceño.

-A mí me agrada Sherlock. Yo lo invité a comer -admitió, sabiendo que su rostro comenzaba a adquirir un color rojizo-. Él es la persona más interesante que he conocido en mi vida. Y sí, a veces puede ser insoportable y me provoca dolores de cabeza, pero yo...

Sin embargo, se calló justo a tiempo. En realidad no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo; las palabras habían emergido solas de sus labios, sin pedirle permiso.

Además, la mirada de Sarah había cambiado, lo observaba con demasiada atención, casi como si quisiera analizarlo.

-De acuerdo... entonces nos vemos mañana.

John trató de no sentirse demasiado confuso cuando se alejó de ella y se dirigió a la cafetería. Definitivamente él había cambiado y no podía evitar notarlo, por más que quisiera negarlo... algo le había ocurrido el día que había conocido a Sherlock. Ahora constantemente se sentía frustrado y confuso, como si una lucha interna se estuviera desatando en él. Estaba atrapado por algo que no deseaba averiguar, sólo quería dejar de sentirse así...

Entonces se detuvo un momento y sonrió, olvidándose de todo. La cafetería estaba llena, pero desde afuera él pudo distinguir aquel cabello oscuro y despeinado... también notó que el cuello del abrigo estaba hacia arriba, haciendo que sus pómulos se notaran más. Se preguntó si había hecho aquello de despeinarse el cabello con las manos antes de entrar al lugar; John no quería admitirlo, pero le gustaba observar cuando Sherlock hacía eso.

Compró algo para comer y se sentó junto a él. Sherlock no se había dado cuenta de que había entrado a la cafetería hasta que estuvo frente a él; estaba demasiado concentrado en su teléfono... como siempre.

Sin embargo, cuando levantó la mirada, lo vio sonreír. Y John sintió como se le secaba la garganta y experimentó una extraña sacudida en su pecho. De pronto sintió la necesidad de acomodarse la camisa y pasarse los dedos por su cabello... quería lucir bien. Parpadeó, sintiendo que su cara enrojecía... dándose cuenta de que se estaba comportando como si estuviera... en una cita.

-John... ¿estás bien?

Sherlock se inclinó hacia él y John pudo oler su aroma a limpio, pudo observar que el azul de su bufanda hacía a sus ojos brillar con mayor intensidad. Y se dio cuenta de que él parecía disfrutar de su compañía, también. Ya no se veía irritado o molesto por estar junto a él como lo había hecho cuando se conocieron. Y eso era todo lo que John necesitaba saber. Se movió más cerca de él, su rodilla tocó ligeramente la de su compañero y le gustó aquella sensación eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo cuando eso sucedió.

-Nunca he estado mejor en toda mi vida -le contestó regresándole la sonrisa.

Sherlock pareció mucho más relajado y sin perder el tiempo, continuó contándole los casos que había resuelto. Si no estuvieran en una cafetería, John se hubiera permitido cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por aquella voz profunda, pero se resistió. En cambio, intentó concentrarse en su comida, aunque ya había perdido todo el apetito.

-Sherlock...

-¿Sí? -el joven arqueó sus oscuras cejas. Estaba por contar otro de sus casos, pero John lo había interrumpido.

-Yo creo... -empezó, sintiéndose ridículo; su corazón latía con fuerza y su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas. No entendía por qué era tan difícil decir algo como eso. Era sólo un cumplido, algo que tenía que decir para evitar volverse loco- que eres la persona más inteligente e interesante que he conocido en toda mi vida.

El joven abrió los labios y respiró profundamente, como si fuera a responder algo, pero se quedó completamente petrificado. John pudo ver la sorpresa y la confusión en sus ojos. Parpadeó rápidamente varias veces, cosa que John encontró adorable, y volvió a abrir los labios, pero nada podía salir de ellos. Por un momento, se sintió verdaderamente orgulloso de dejar a Sherlock incapaz de formar una respuesta coherente.

Y disfrutó mucho más al observar cómo, lentamente, la piel de los pómulos de su compañero comenzaba a teñirse de rojo.

-Eso fue... -comenzó Sherlock, con torpeza, aclarándose la garganta- me siento muy... halagado, gracias.

John sonrió y se sintió tentado a tomar la mano de su compañero. Pero se contuvo. No sabía cómo podría reaccionar él ante eso, ni siquiera podía explicarse porqué sentía la necesidad de hacer contacto físico con él.

Sin embargo, cuando su mano comenzaba a estirarse sobre la mesa y acercarse a la de él. El teléfono de Sherlock sonó y él se puso de pie inmediatamente. Observó la pantalla y se despidió de John.

-Nos vemos más tarde -fue lo último que le dijo, antes de marcharse. Y todo lo que hizo el joven rubio fue suspirar, frustrado. Agachó la cabeza y se concentró en terminar su comida.

Por lo menos eso era lo que intentaba hacer hasta que alguien se sentó frente a él. Sarah, otra vez.

-Estaba molesta contigo, ¿sabes? -comenzó, sin siquiera saludarlo.

-¿Qué? -John estaba mucho más confundido que molesto en esos momentos.

Ella sonrió, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño al que le faltara mucho por aprender.

-Estaba molesta porque no me invitabas a salir. Creí que te gustaba y como tú también me gustabas pensé que ibas a decidirte pronto.

-Sarah, yo...

Pero ella levantó una mano, interrumpiéndolo.

-Déjame terminar. Como te decía, creí que ibas a pedirme una cita, pero no lo hiciste y en la fiesta me ignoraste completamente, incluso intenté ponerte celoso, pero no funcionó y eso me dejó bastante confundida porque yo te había visto celoso cuando me acerqué a Sherlock, estaba segura que lo estabas, lo vi escrito en tu rostro con claridad... Y, entonces, cuando te vi aquí hoy, lo entendí todo.

John se puso nervioso, no le gustaba para nada la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo la joven.

-Por supuesto que esa vez te pusiste celoso -ella continuó sonriendo tranquilamente-, pero yo malinterpreté las cosas.

-No sé exactamente qué estás tratando de decir, pero estás equivocada...

Sarah negó con la cabeza y continuó como si él nunca hubiera hablado.

-No puedo estar enojada contigo, John. En primer lugar porque conocí a alguien más y en segundo porque vi tu expresión cuando estabas con él... y pude entender porqué no tienes espacio para nadie más en tu cabeza. Estás enamorado.

Su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho y sus mejillas se derretirían en cualquier momento debido al calor que sentía en su rostro.

-Y está bien... bueno, no entiendo cómo es que te enamoraste de alguien tan... difícil como Sherlock, pero debo admitir que es muy atractivo... Y he visto que él te trata diferente que a los demás, así es que si te atreves a decirle...

Pero John ya se había levantado del asiento y negaba con la cabeza repetidamente. Su rostro se había puesto pálido repentinamente, mientras la sangre seguía bombeando en sus oídos. Se encontraba en un estado de pánico.

-Estás equivocada -le dijo antes de salir rápidamente. Ni siquiera la ausencia de Sherlock en el departamento le sirvió para tranquilizarse. Cuando llegó no pudo concentrarse en nada, su cabeza daba vueltas rápidamente y sus pies no podían quedarse quietos. Caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de convencerse de que eso no era cierto. Sin embargo, las palabras de Sarah habían sido un golpe doloroso y certero.

No, no podía ser posible. Él no estaba enamorado de Sherlock Holmes. Sólo lo consideraba fascinante y muchas veces lo sacaba de quicio hasta hacerlo desear tomarlo del cuello y hacerlo inclinarse más cerca para... John sacudió la cabeza, borrando ese último pensamiento. No, Sherlock era completamente opuesto a él, además era un completo arrogante, insensible y atractivo idiota que resultaba, también, ser un verdadero genio con una voz increíblemente profunda.

John se dejó caer en la cama y enterró el rostro en la almohada, gritando de frustración. Duró la mayor parte de la tarde en decidirse qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que ignorar a Sherlock. Debía seguir el plan que había pensado desde el primer día, evitarlo. Si lo lograba estaba seguro que todo aquello se le pasaría pronto.

Pero cuando llegó la noche y con ella Sherlock, los planes de John se desmoronaron. Por más que intentó concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo, los pasos de su compañero al entrar a la habitación fueron suficiente para que él girara la cabeza en su dirección.

Y lo vio completamente feliz. John no podía ignorar eso, no podía no ir con él a sus excursiones nocturnas.

-¡John, tenemos otro caso! Y este parece mucho más prometedor que el anterior. ¡Es realmente interesante! -exclamó él.

Y el joven no pudo evitar corresponder a su sonrisa, porque le había gustado que lo incluyera en los casos. Su idea de ignorarlo se desvaneció y cuando Sherlock, en su euforia y alegría, se inclinó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, John se convenció de que nunca podría hacer lo que se proponía. Sherlock era como una droga y él se había convertido en un adicto, uno que no podría curarse, uno que haría lo que fuera por seguir consiguiendo su dosis aunque ello le provocara la muerte.

-Vamos a salir hoy -le informó su compañero, con los ojos brillantes. Su rostro estaba tan cerca, que John sentía que se ahogaba en su mirada.

-Sí -dijo John, aunque no había hecho nada de su tarea, aunque al día siguiente tenía que ir a clases.

Porque John Watson no podía decirle que no a Sherlock Holmes.

Y justo cuando el rubio comenzaba a pensar que si se inclinaba un poco más podría alcanzar los labios de Sherlock, él se retiró.

-Es un asesino en serie, John -comenzó a explicarle-. Al parecer secuestra parejas de los bares y días después deja sus cadáveres en alguna parte de la ciudad. Es cuidadoso y un verdadero genio, adoro a los genios, están tan desesperados por el reconocimiento, les fascina ser halagados...

-Me he dado cuenta -comentó John, riéndose, sin dejar de mirar a su compañero.

-... y es precisamente por esa sensación de superioridad que dejan indicios, para burlarse de los demás. Hay cosas bastante interesantes en los cuerpos que ha dejado... en las diez víctimas.

John tomó el teléfono que Sherlock le extendió y comenzó a ver las fotos que le había mandado Greg, y se dio cuenta de algo...

-Por eso tenemos que salir hoy, debemos saber dónde caza, tenemos que tratar de averiguar qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza, por qué los elige...

-Sherlock... todos son... son parejas homosexuales.

El joven de cabello oscuro asintió, sin inmutarse.

-Sí, por eso vamos a ir a este bar -dijo y le dio una tarjeta.

John observó la tarjeta... creía haber escuchado sobre aquel bar.

Un bar gay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-Sherlock... entonces... ¿tú pretendes que vayamos a este bar y finjamos ser pareja? -preguntó John, ignorando el sonido de su sangre bombeando en sus oídos. Estaba observando atentamente hacia él, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Todo parecía más difícil para él, ahora que sabía la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia Sherlock.

Su compañero le lanzó una mirada curiosa; arqueó las cejas.

-No había pensado en eso exactamente, pero creo que tu idea es buena, así podremos mezclarnos mejor -sonrió él-. ¿No es un problema para ti, verdad?

-No -dijo, pero tuvo que aclararse la garganta. De pronto, su rostro se había coloreado de un rojo intenso y extrañas imágenes habían aparecido en su mente-, por supuesto que no.

Pero sí lo era; lo era porque sus sentimientos todavía eran nuevos para él y sabía que Sherlock no los correspondía, sabía que él era un insensible que sólo le interesaba resolver enigmas. Eso era su verdadera pasión. Y en esa mente tan brillante y extraña no había espacio para una relación. Podría negarse, aún tenía tiempo. Podía decirle a Sherlock que no iba a ir, que tenía que estudiar... Sin embargo, él sabía que no podía decirle que no... además, una parte de él se sentía verdaderamente emocionado en intentarlo, aquella noche él podría acercarse a Sherlock, no tendría que reprimirse y él no sospecharía nada, su secreto quedaría a salvo, porque todo sería... fingido o por lo menos eso es lo que pensaría él.

-Cámbiate de ropa -le dijo él, haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que lucir... diferente -aconsejó Sherlock, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del baño.

John no podía imaginarse qué era exactamente lo que quería decir su compañero con eso, así que simplemente escogió unas prendas más llamativas. Se puso unos pantalones que le quedaban apretados y una camisa que sólo usaba en ocasiones especiales, una camisa que le favorecía bastante. Sin resistir la tentación, se pasó los dedos por el cabello, observando constantemente la puerta del baño, esperando verse bien.

Y Sherlock salió con una chaqueta negra, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas botas. John resopló y frunció el ceño de frustración; podía sentir su pulso acelerado y sus mejillas ardiendo. Detestaba que Sherlock se viera atractivo con todo lo que se ponía y detestaba, más que nada, ser completamente consciente de ello. Era inevitable reaccionar a él.

Así que John lo siguió; se dejó guiar hasta aquel bar, a pesar del presentimiento que lo iba consumiendo poco a poco; sus sentimientos terminarían destrozados al final de la noche.

Y John se sintió completamente indefenso; mientras entraban en el bar y todas aquellas parejas pasaban frente a ellos; la conversación y la música subió hasta sus oídos y se dejó llevar. Jamás había estado en un lugar como esa y probablemente jamás hubiera asistido de no ser por Sherlock. Nunca se había sentido atraído hacia un hombre hasta que lo conoció.

-Este es el lugar donde caza, John -le dijo su compañero, con una alegría que cualquiera vería completamente fuera de lugar. Muchos asesinatos habían sido cometidos, pero Sherlock disfrutaba mucho ese momento, tratar de entrar en la mente del asesino, buscar una respuesta. Pero John no era cualquier persona y sintió que su propio rostro reaccionaba ante la alegría de Sherlock con una sonrisa. Además, el ruido hacía difícil la comunicación y su compañero tenía que inclinarse muy cerca de él para que lo escuchara. Y John disfrutaba la sensación cálida de su aliento cerca de su cuello o de su oído.

Lograron sentarse en una mesa; John, en ese momento, se daba cuenta de que la apariencia de Sherlock atraía bastante mirada apreciativas e instintivamente acercó su silla más a la de él. Los hermosos ojos de su compañeros comenzaron a buscar entre la gente a su alrededor.

-¿Crees que esté aquí?

-Sería una coincidencia increíble y, por lo tanto, poco probable -respondió él-. Pero lo que busco hoy no es a él, sino quiero averiguar cuál es su patrón. Necesito saber cómo selecciona a sus víctimas, qué es lo que ve en ellas que lo hace elegirlas. Si conoces la presa conocerás más al depredador...

John no pudo evitar reírse con el comentario.

-Entonces yo probablemente esté tan desquiciado como...

Sherlock giró su cabeza, mirándolo fijamente. Sus cejas se arquearon.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Nada importante -sonrió John-. Voy a ir por unas bebidas.

Sherlock asintió, distraído nuevamente y siguió observando a las personas. Ellas estaban tan distraídas que ni siquiera prestaban atención al joven que los analizaban detenidamente.

-Dos cervezas, por favor -dijo John, una vez que se acercó a la barra. El joven detrás de ella le sonrió y se giró para sacar dos vasos.

-Afortunado -comentó, guiñándole un ojo, mientras servía el contenido en los dos recipientes de vidrio.

-¿Qué?

-El joven misterioso de chaqueta negra, el que está sentado allá. ¿Es el tuyo, no?

John siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo directamente a Sherlock. Se ruborizó.

-Sí... es mío -aquellas palabras brotaron como algo nuevo y delicioso de sus labios, le gustaba haberlas pronunciado, aunque inmediatamente se sintió extraño al hacerlo, ya que no eran ciertas.

-Y dime... ¿cómo es?

-Es la persona más inteligente que he conocido -dijo John al instante, no le costaba mucho trabajo hablar sobre él-. Puede llegar a ser completamente frustrante, pero es imposible permanecer enojado con él mucho tiempo.

-Se ve algo peligroso...

John se rió.

-Siempre se mete en problemas, si eso es a lo que te refieres.

-Supongo que nunca te aburres estando junto a él -continuó el joven, observando a John atentamente.

-Todo es más interesante cuando él está cerca.

El joven le acercó las dos cervezas y esperó a John le pagara.

-¿Estás perdidamente enamorado, verdad?

John se apresuró a darle las monedas; de pronto se sintió incómodo. ¿Era tan evidente? ¿Por qué todos parecían llegar a la misma conclusión?

-Tal vez -se atrevió a decir.

-Bueno... entonces deberías cuidarlo un poco más -comentó el joven, observando algo detrás de él-. Es lo malo de este lugar, no puedes dejar a tu pareja sola ni siquiera cinco minutos... porque llegan los cuervos.

John había tomado las dos cervezas con las manos y estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería, pero al girarse, un movimiento captó su atención. Un joven de cabello castaño se había sentado junto a Sherlock y lo miraba de una manera que no le agradó nada a John.

Sin pensarlo comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, empujando a varias personas a su paso; estaba tan concentrado en lo que veía delante de él, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta cuando más de alguno lo observaba con el ceño fruncido mientras pasaba a su lado.

El joven se inclinaba hacia adelante, acercándose a Sherlock lo más que podía y le lanzaba sonrisas encantadoras. Extendió su mano y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, cualquier persona (aunque no fuera muy inteligente), entendería lo que él trataba de hacer... a excepción de Sherlock Holmes. Los sentimientos y emociones humanas, siempre que se relacionaran con él, le eran completamente ajenos. Así que él lo observaba con confusión, sin entender porqué aquel joven trataba de acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Entonces John se detuvo frente a ellos y, con cierta brusquedad, dejó las cervezas en la mesa. Se aclaró la garganta y esperó hasta que el joven le regresó la mirada.

-John, ya te habías tardado -comentó Sherlock, quien, para alivio de John, no parecía estar disfrutando mucho de la nueva compañía.

No podía verse en un espejo, pero sabía exactamente que sus emociones no eran las más pacíficas en aquel momento. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al notar que el joven se levantaba y retrocedía unos pasos sin dejar de verlo. Definitivamente su expresión debía reflejar bastante bien sus sentimientos.

-Lo siento, no sabía que él tenía... pensé que estaba solo -dijo a modo de disculpa. Y se retiró de ahí sin decir más.

Sólo entonces John logró relajarse un poco, y volver a girarse hacia Sherlock. Él parecía bastante sorprendido.

-Eso fue... parecía que -se giró hacia John, él desvió la mirada. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si descartara la idea que le había surgido-. Me alegra que se haya ido, se comportaba extraño, aunque fue útil.

John apretó los puños. A veces le desesperaba la ceguera de Sherlock. ¿Cómo podía alguien ver a través de todo y no darse cuenta de lo que estaba frente a él?

-No se comportaba extraño -gruñó-, simplemente estaba flirteando contigo.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

-Imposible, me habría dado cuenta.

-¡Por supuesto que no, Sherlock! ¡Tú nunca te das cuenta de esas cosas! -exclamó y se dio cuenta de que estaba reaccionando bastante mal. Trató de calmarse.

-Fue... amable, simplemente. Contestó a todas las preguntas que le hice acerca del bar.

-Te habría escuchado (o por lo menos fingido que lo hacía), aunque le hubieras contado toda historia del tabaco -resopló John-. Porque le interesabas y trataba de hacerte sentir lo mismo, pero él no tenía idea que estaba frente a un psicópata imbécil que ni siquiera sabe...

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto? -preguntó Sherlock, quien parecía sinceramente consternado.

-No lo estoy -respondió él, tratando de calmarse. Odiaba ser tan evidente y detestaba más sentirse de aquella manera. Tomó uno de los vasos y se lo llevó a los labios, no tardó mucho en terminárselo.

Sherlock lo observó con curiosidad, pero no hizo ningún otro comentario. John respiró profundamente y se tomó el segundo vaso.

-Creí que ese era para mí -dijo su compañero.

-Yo lo necesitaba más que tú -respondió John, quien finalmente logró relajarse.

-Creo que si vuelvo a revisar las fotografías y documentos que envió Greg podría averiguar más... A pesar de que caza en diferentes lugares, éste parece ser el que va más de acuerdo con sus necesidades. Sin embargo, necesito analizar todo más detenidamente, todavía no logro encontrar qué es exactamente lo que busca...

Mientras Sherlock continuaba describiéndole las situaciones y personalidades de las personas a su alrededor (ya que pensar en voz alta le ayudaba más a hacer sus deducciones), John respiró profundamente y estiró una de sus manos sobre la mesa hasta alcanzar la de Sherlock. Sintiéndose repentinamente ridículo, se ruborizó, pero no retiró su mano, sino que apretó con fuerza la mano de su compañero.

Sherlock se interrumpió y sus ojos se posaron sobre sus manos unidas y después en su rostro. Arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

John carraspeó, sintiendo mucho calor, de pronto.

-Se supone que vinimos aquí como pareja -soltó. Sherlock asintió, aceptando su argumento como válido y continuó hablando. John se preguntó qué tan lejos podría llegar con eso hasta que su compañero comenzara a sospechar.

-Vamos a bailar -se atrevió a decir, momentos después. Se dio cuenta que esa noche sería la única oportunidad que tendría de estar cerca de él y no quería desperdiciarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué...?

Se veía tan desconcertado, que John estuvo a punto de reírse, pero se controló justo a tiempo.

-Tal vez así puedas entender lo que él busca. Si te mezclas completamente entre ellos -ni siquiera sabía si lo que decía tenía sentido, pero quería convencerlo. Se levantó y tiró de su mano con amabilidad. Le sonrió-. Vamos, Sherlock, sólo una vez.

Un poco confundido, el joven de cabello oscuro se levantó y siguió a John entre la multitud.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, John?

-Completamente -respondió él, acercando su cuerpo al de Sherlock. Comenzó a moverse y cuando vio que él comenzaba a relajarse, se dio cuenta de algo fascinante-. ¿Te gusta bailar, verdad?

Sherlock sonrió y se inclinó cerca de él.

-Siempre me ha gustado.

El corazón de John reaccionaba violentamente ante la cercanía de Sherlock. Y la cerveza que había consumido lo ayudó a sentirse más ligero y alegre. Sus brazos se colocaron alrededor del cuello de su compañero, como si actuaran por cuenta propia. Con un movimiento lo obligó a inclinarse más cerca.

-¿John?

-Shh, no hables, por una vez... -John inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba y unió sus labios a los de Sherlock. Y cuando sintió su boca cálida y dulce, se dio cuenta que era mejor de lo que se había imaginado. También supo que había deseado besarlo desde la primera vez que lo conoció.

Sintió cómo el cuerpo de Sherlock se puso rígido por la sorpresa, pero también se percató cuando comenzó a relajarse y el momento en que sus labios le correspondieron... Y cuando John, con el corazón latiendo salvajemente en su pecho, quiso acercarse más a él, Sherlock se apartó. Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y su respiración era agitada.

-John... esto, ¿no es real, verdad?

Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho cuando Sherlock dijo aquellas palabras, pero trató de mantenerse inexpresivo. Por un momento se sintió tentado a decirle la verdad, pero no podía, no quería arriesgarse a que Sherlock se alejara de él.

-No, sólo estamos fingiendo... eso era lo íbamos a hacer -le dijo, antes de acercarlo nuevamente hacia él. Sabía que era su última oportunidad y aunque se arriesgaba demasiado, no pudo resistirse a besarlo nuevamente. Y mientras sus labios probaban los de él, no podía creer cómo era que Sherlock fuera tan ciego, no podía creer que no sintiera que sus besos eran reales, que entregaba su corazón en cada uno de ellos.

Pero se trataba de Sherlock Holmes, él era completamente inexperto en temas que se relacionaban con las emociones. La falta de aire lo obligó a separarse de él. Entonces, su compañero tomó su rostro entre sus manos, sus mejillas seguían ruborizadas y su respiración era tan agitada como la de él, pero ahora sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-¡Gracias, John! -exclamó Sherlock, completamente feliz-. ¡Ya sé cómo lo vamos a encontrar! Creo que ya sé lo que busca...

Pero John no correspondió a su sonrisa, porque de pronto se sintió desdichado, por un maravilloso momento había pensado que las palabras de Sherlock serían completamente diferentes.


End file.
